Generally, dabbling implements are used to allow those incapable of swimming to float on water and enjoy dabbling in the water. The dabbling implements are divided into a first type employed in shallow water and a second type employed in deep water. The first type implements include various tubes to be filled with air, and life jackets to be put ion the upper part of the human body. The second type implements include a rubber boat on which a user can board to paddle, a motorboat which is moved by power generated by a motor, etc. Also, there are disclosed a diversity of diving apparatus for allowing a user to swim under water.
However, in the case of the tubes and life jackets, since the human body is partially submerged under water, motions of the user cannot be freely made, whereby it is impossible to enjoy dabbling in water. Also, in the case of a rubber boat and a motorboat, while it is possible to move on the surface of the water at a high speed and stop at a desired place on the surface of the water to enjoy paddling, they suffer from defects in that they are expensive.